gopetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss GoWorld
Miss GoWorlds Introduction Miss GoWorld was created in 2008 by user PiperFrost. It's the first contest ever held by PiperFrost. The idea was created to show case all of Gopets wonderful pets!! It started off small and with some help it turned into something beautiful! It is hoped to be a yearly thing. In order to move to the next round, pets have to dress up in what ever the round is. Prizes for Miss GoWorld 2008 Miss GoWorld Package *One Pool and Pool Fountain with Inflatable Mat and Invisible Chair of their choice from Piper's Pool and Spa's and Aibo's Invisible Creations *One Miss GoWorld Crown made by Richter35 *One Custom Dress from Eespna's Finest Customs - Sponsored By Morrighan *Two Custom Dresses From Cynthialitton Creations - Sponsored By Cynthialitton *A Set of Wings From Cynthialitton POD - Sponsored By Cynthialitton *150 :gold: - Sponsored By Cynthialitton and Hickerson4611 *A Miss GoWorld Globe made by LaSirena *One Royal Miss GoWorld Cloak *One Photo of the Winning Pet made by PiperFrost *One Miss Diamond Necklace *One Large Miss GoWorld Trophy made by AlexQuinn13 *Roses *Gumball Machine - Sponsored by ShortKat *Live Gamer AM - Sponsored by Erik Miss GoWorld First Runner Up Package *One Above Ground Spa Deck, Towel, and Inflatable Mat and Invisible Chair of their Choice from Piper's Pool and Spa's and Aibo's Invisible Creations *One Runner Up Miss GoWorld Crown made by Richter35 *One Custom Dress from Eespna's Finest Customs - Sponsored By Morrighan *One Custom Dress From Cynthialitton Creations - Sponsored By Cynthialitton *100 :gold: Sponsored By Cynthialitton and Hickerson4611 *A Miss GoWorld Runner Up Globe made by LaSirena *One Royal Miss GoWorld Runner Up Cloak *One Photo of the Winning Pet made by PiperFrost *One Miss Diamond Necklace *One Miss GoWorld Runner Up Trophy made by AlexQuinn13 *Roses *Lighthouse Picture - Sponsored by ShortKat *Live Gamer AM - Sponsored by Erik Miss GoWorld Second Runner Up Package *One Inflatable Mat + Invisible Chair and Swim Suits for Each of their Pets from Piper's Pool and Spa's and Aibo's Invisible Creations *One Runner Up Miss GoWorld Crown made by Richter35 *One Custom Dress from Eespna's Finest - Sponsored By Morrighan *One Custom Dress From Cynthialitton Creations - Sponsored By Cynthialitton *50 :gold: - Sponsored By Cynthialitton and Hickerson4611 *A Miss GoWorld Runner Up Globe made by LaSirena *One Royal Miss GoWorld Runner Up Cloak *One Photo of the Winning Pet made by PiperFrost *One Miss Diamond Necklace *One Miss GoWorld Runner Up Trophy made by AlexQuinn13 *Roses *Lighthouse Picture - Sponsored by ShortKat Miss GoWorld Third Runner Up Package *One Pool Ball from Piper's Pool and Spa's *One Invisible Mat From Aibo's Invisible Creations *One Runner Up Miss GoWorld Tiara made by Richter35 *30 :gold: - Sponsored By Hickerson4611 *A Miss GoWorld Runner Up Globe made by LaSirena *One Royal Miss GoWorld Runner Up Cloak *One Photo of the Winning Pet made by PiperFrost *One Miss Diamond Necklace *One Miss GoWorld Runner Up Trophy made by AlexQuinn13 *Roses *Lighthouse Picture - Sponsored by ShortKat Miss GoWorld Fourth Runner Up Package *One Pool Ball from Piper's Pool and Spa's *One Invisible Mat From Aibo's Invisible Creations *One Runner Up Miss GoWorld Tiara made by Richter35 *10 :gold: - Sponsored By Hickerson4611 *A Miss GoWorld Runner Up Globe made by LaSirena *One Royal Miss GoWorld Runner Up Cloak *One Photo of the Winning Pet made by PiperFrost *One Miss Diamond Necklace *One Miss GoWorld Runner Up Trophy made by AlexQuinn13 *Roses *Lighthouse Picture - Sponsored by ShortKat Miss GoWorld Congeniality Package *One Runner Up Miss GoWorld Congeniality Tiara made by Richter35 *50 :gold: - Sponsored By Hickerson4611 *A Miss GoWorld Runner Up Globe made by LaSirena *One Royal Miss GoWorld Runner Up Cloak *One Photo of the Winning Pet made by PiperFrost *One Miss Diamond Necklace *One Miss GoWorld Runner Up Trophy made by AlexQuinn13 *Roses *A 80 gold item - Sponsored by Margetb *Lighthouse Picture - Sponsored by ShortKat Winners This is still to be announced. Best in Show Round One Street Clothing Competition Cordelia http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v294/xxmacexx/Gopets/cordeliacontestentry.png Round Two Swim Suit Competition Saffron http://i104.photobucket.com/albums/m173/kabuki_kankuro/junk/snap_889_sm.jpg Round Three TBA Round Four TBA Round Five TBA Sponsers There were many sponsors that helped in taking part in the first ever Miss GoWorld. They were a great help in donating prizes, being judges, getting users, and so much more. With out them the contest would not of happened. Spounsors *Morrighan *xxmegs420xx *Cynthialitton *Hickerson4611 *HerRoyalTubbyness *LaSirena *Richter35 *Icefireheart *Margetb *AlexQuinn13 *ShortKat *Brooketi Miss GoWorld Contestants 2008 http://i281.photobucket.com/albums/kk214/nakazona/mydear1.jpg https://archive.is/20131013235616/img237.imageshack.us/img237/228/jollm8.png http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f59/snowbunny05/Profilepicture.jpg http://i75.photobucket.com/albums/i317/Panicly/WembleyGoniverse.png https://archive.is/20131013235618/img261.imageshack.us/img261/7017/uhhuax0.png https://archive.is/20131013235548/img329.imageshack.us/img329/9662/360500121703525993ma6.jpg http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/5199/mypet12le9.png http://i90.photobucket.com/albums/k256/Winged_Grey/esperance-2.png http://i62.photobucket.com/albums/h97/Emily1238099/lLLLllucky111.jpg http://i240.photobucket.com/albums/ff47/frozen_harina/crawl.jpg https://archive.is/20131013235621/img122.imageshack.us/img122/5364/headshot2kl8.png https://archive.is/20131013235536/img253.imageshack.us/img253/5132/headshot3pn1.png http://img137.imageshack.us/img137/6791/headshot13vw0.png https://archive.is/20131013235615/img293.imageshack.us/img293/7885/headshotangelfd0.png http://i104.photobucket.com/albums/m173/kabuki_kankuro/junk/snap_661.jpg http://i109.photobucket.com/albums/n72/xmamazingx/mainentry.jpg http://i228.photobucket.com/albums/ee197/DuctTapeAngel/Arwensprofilepicture.png https://archive.is/20131013235621/img410.imageshack.us/img410/4854/mypet1hm9.png http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y13/PiperFrost/cookie.png http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f268/mousey30/Contest-Profile.jpg http://i128.photobucket.com/albums/p181/Hanamii/RengePortrait.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v508/GossipGal/kiki-profile.png http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v294/xxmacexx/Gopets/cordeliacontestentry.png http://i41.photobucket.com/albums/e253/photomeghan/ZaniProfile.png http://i348.photobucket.com/albums/q336/chunsing22/untitled.jpg Category:Contest